


Ars Gratis Artis [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [26]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Len probably should have thought twice before he revealed to everybody just how good an artist Mick is.(years later, Mick pays him back for it)





	Ars Gratis Artis [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ars Gratis Artis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535508) by [nirejseki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirejseki/pseuds/nirejseki). 



> Recorded for the art & craft square on my podfic bingo card.

**Title:** Ars Gratis Artis

**Fandom:** Flash + Legends of Tomorrow

**Author:** nirejseki

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Mick / Len

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 37:48

**Summary:**

Len probably should have thought twice before he revealed to everybody just how good an artist Mick is.   
(years later, Mick pays him back for it)

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535508)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/ArsGratisArtis.mp3)


End file.
